NEW HEROS,maybe
by Twilight foreversel
Summary: What happens when two new kids come to camp half bood. What if one has sea green eyes and the other has light blue. Follow the path of Olivia and Lucas. When they learn they are demigods and they have dads.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Olivia Grates POV

You know when you think a day will be great it takes a really bad turn. Yeah that's today. I had a good morning, but it all went downhill when I got to school.

` (this morning)

_I am running faster than I ever have before. I jump over logs and rocks hoping to run faster than what is after me. As soon as I go to jump over the log in front I fall over. I reach me hands out to catch myself but never hit the ground I hear the thing or person chasing me in the back ground laughing as I fall deeper and deeper, till I see a dark red light._

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

I raise out of me bed so fast that i see black spots dance before my eyes. That's the sixth time I've had that dream, I all ways wake up before I can see what's in the light. I look over at my clock 5:00 o'clock in the morning: time for school. I will have a good day to day it's the last day of school shot yeah schools almost over one more day to go. Thank god.

I run down the hall to the kitchen to find my mom sitting pancakes and hot milk on the table.

"You're the best mom." I say as I kiss her on the cheek and sit down across from her.

"Your happy, honey." She smiles and starts to eat her oatmeal and berries.

"How can I not be happy? Whoo! Mom, it's the last day of seventh grade, and I have a greatest mom ever and she even made me pancakes." I smile and start to think that of what to do this summer. I was my first year ever being in the same school for two whole years. And what long years that had been.

"Just be careful walking to the mall with your friends." Mom smiles when she says friends but, I can see the worry in her eyes. I wish she would stop saying friends it's more like this one friend that I always get in trouble with. I Finish my milk and pancakes I put the dishes in the in the sink. I start to walk to the bathroom to get ready.

"Olivia, please do not get in trouble today. Happy 13th,my baby girl." I hear my mom say as I open the door to the bathroom to get ready.

After my shower I walk to my room and put on my black jean shorts and a bright blue shirt with my favorite number on it 7. I brush and dry my deep honey brown hair witch was really hard since it is thick and wavy. I pull it back in a ponytail and braid it. I pull on my black and white Nikes.

I walk out the front door, but not without yelling a bye to mom. I jog to the bus stop a block from my house.

I get to the bus stop right when the bus pulls in. Why am I all ways late or almost late? My mom's bother my uncle Mickey always the big city of New York, New York you are always late. I still do not know what that means but I live in New York, New York so I always think it.

I jump on the bus and took my seat next to my best and only friend Luke, he hates for anyone to call him Luke other than his mom or me anyone else he will steal you blind or prank you. He'll prank you or steal from you anyway really. Luke or Lucas was busy talking to our new friend well I don't know if he is our friend or not there is something off about him. And I am not being mean talking about the way he walks all of us in this group have something wrong with us. I have ADHD, Luke has dyslexia so I have nothing to say to Ian about his walking leg disorder thing.

I the ride to school is always short but today it felt even shorter.

"May I walk you to your locker Miss. Grates?" Luke holds out his hand and bows down a little witch makes his jet black hair fall over his light blue eyes.

"What did you do this time Luke?" I ask

"I'm hurt, what makes you think I would do that?" He holds his hand over his heart acting hurt.

"Your you." That was the best answer to that question.

"And that is why I need to get Mr. Jacob's hat for me my dear friend." He smiles as I open my locker and put my bag in.

"And why can't you king of steal get it?" I asked but he knew I was in.

"Because I have to melt some stuff." He smiles and holds up glue, candy, and play dough."

"Will you help me Ian?" I ask as I turn to look at him.

"Do what?" He ask I can see he's nerves start to go up just by looking at him.

"Take Mr. Jacobs hat." I look at Luke to help me out.

"Yeah he'll get his hat back at assembly in about ten minutes. Oh shi..shot I mean I have go melt this." He takes off toward the labs.

"So will you help me?" I look at Ian with begging eyes.

"aww why not." I smile and tell him the plan I just came up with.

"Are you sure this will work?" Ian looks like him might blow the plan.

"Yeah my plans always work." I smile hoping he would not bring out last week.

"Whatever let's do this." I smile and we walk to Mr. Jacobs.

"Mr. Jacobs can I ask you some th-th-thin- ouch." Ian fell to the ground holding his leg rowing around. He's a good actor at least I hope he is acting.

Mr. Jacobs hurries to get on the floor to help Ian when he dose he's hat falls to the floor. I hurry to grab it and put it in my hoodie pockets good thing I took Luke's hoodie this morning out of his bag.

"I'm good now thanks for the help." Pull from my thoughts to see Mr. Jacobs helping Ian out of the floor. He lets Ian go and looks around the hall way.

"Where is my hat?" Panic pulls up in to Ian's eyes. I mouth_ did not have it._

"You did not have it on sir." Ian looks at me out of the corner of his eye. I nod my head and look at Mr. Jacobs.

"Are you sure? I would have bet money that I had it on." He looks Ian in the eye. Ian swallows and nods his head. Mr. Jacobs shakes his head and walks off talking to himself about where he would have left it.

"What do we do now?" Ian whispers to me.

"I don't know I didn't think we would get this far." I look down at me shoes and then take Ian hand and pulled him with me to the labs where Luke went. We find Luke pouring slop in to a jar.

"You my people are great at timing." Luke smile and hooks a finger to come over to the table where he is. I sit the hat down at his side and sit on the table.

"Hold the hat will you Olivia." Luke holds the jar tight in his hands.

"Sure" I pick up the hat and hold it out for Luke to pour the slop into it. He smiles out at me and sits the now empty jar on the table and takes the hat out of my hands. He puts his finger in the slop and hold it up to me.

"I swear if you get that on me I will hurt you." I take ahold of his wrist and hold it away from me. He pulls his hand a way from and grads my back and pulls me into him, and wipes the slop on my face.

"Happy Birthday my dear friend." He lets me go and smiles at me. I take his hoodie that I have on and wipe my face on it.

"Don't remind me about that please." I look down at my hands.

"Why do you hate your birthday so much it someone else's birthday out in the world to." Luke smiles and put black paper over the slop in the hat and gules it to the sides.

"Because my dad left me mom on my birthday and Happy Birthday to you Luke." I smile but I fell my eyes start to water thinking about how much it's my fault he left.

"Yeah well don't be sad it's my birthday too. I am older so I say we have to be happy, and we can't let those pretty sea green eyes cry can we now." Luke smiles and hugs me.

"Let's go put the hat into the auditorium so he puts it on in front of everyone, and you are only older than by five hours." I take the hat and walk out of the room. Ian and Luke race after me they meet out with me as I walk into the auditorium door.

"Wait you two were born on the same day?" Ian asks looking between me and Luke.

"Yeah but the best is always born first." Luke smiles and hugs me from the side.

"Even god needs and rough drift before he makes the final copy." I smiles and take a seat in the back on the rows. Luke sits next to me and Ian sits next to Luke. We all talk to each other till Mr. Jacobs calls the school to order from the stage. He smiles and takes his hat from one of the teachers I handed it to when it walk through the door.

"Thank you, and school I would like you meet the new teacher that will start next year." He takes the hat from her hands and puts it on. When his head breaks the paper and the slop run down his head.

"Miss. Pulitzer would you please tell me where you found my hat." Mr. Jacobs yells over the kids laughing in the auditorium. She points to me in the back row and says something to Mr. Jacobs and he nods his head.

She walks down the stairs from the stage and walks right to us in the back row.

"Come with me." She points to me and walks out the door. Ian locks up and looks sacred out of his mind.

"I'll be fine." I say and get up and walk out the door to Miss. Pulitzer."

"I only wanted you to come back here." She looks be hide me.

"We helped." I turn to see Ian and Luke. Luke smiles at me, while Ian looks scared to death. Miss. Pulitzer takes a deep breath and smiles.

"Very well." She smiles but her teeth have fangs and her eyes go black. She runs at me and Luke but Ian pulls us away.

"Run now." He yells and takes off.

"You will never get away with this satyr." She yells as she runs after us.

"What did she just call you?" I yell gasping for breath from running to the building two blocks from our school.

"I will tell but you have to promise not to freak out." Ian says running into the building that said _Used Tools_.

"I will not promise you anything Ian. What the crap was that thing?" Luke yells inside the store.

"Be quite and follow me." He pulls us up the stairs to the living part of the store. He goes to take his pants off.

"What makes you think taking your pants will help Ian." Luke says as he covers his eyes. He pulls his jeans off and but there is left is fur and hovers.

"Your half half umm what…." I try to say something but have no words.

"Half goat, I'm a satyr, here to help you and Luke." Ian smiles

"You mean the stupid things off the Greek myths in history?" Luke looks at the Ian then back at me.

"We are real and do not like to be called stupid Luke." Ian about yells.

"Okay and what was that thing?" I try to make them get off the goat topic.

"She was an _empousai_." Ian says looking around the room.

"What the crap is that?" Luke asks play with a ball on the desk.

"Don't steal that." I say, he just rolls his eyes and laughs.

"It's a like a vampire." He whispers. "We need to leave now." When he says that the door bust open and Miss. Pulitzer jumps on top of the desk Luke is at. Luke yelps jumps back before she can grad him.

"Holy crap." He yells and Ian pulls us out the window to the fire escape.

We race down the stairs to the road and take off running as fast as we can. We take off down the hillside to the park. We run through the park, past the cars and people on the sidewalks. We run and run till we are at the start of the woods.

We stop trying to get our breath. Lungs burning, legs hurt so so much and Luke looks like he might pass out. Ian try to get us to run again but I fell think I might die. Dose he not run out of in energy.

When I think we are getting better the dumb vampire thing run right at us.

"I am starting to really hate that thing." I gasp out.

"Starting, I hated that thing from the start." Luke gasps. The monster runs for me and Luke takes the glass ball from his pocket that which I told not to steal from the shop. He throws is at Miss. Pulitzer and it goes right down her thin throat. Her hands go to her trout as she tries to make it come back up. Slowly she turns to a blue color and then falls the ground. Her head and then the rest of her body turn to dust.

"What the.. Wow, first time stealing has ever help me." Luke looks at the dust with bright eyes. The whole day starts to come to me. I fell the tears come to my eyes and they start to fall over. Luke looks over at me with a bright smile that falls as soon as he sees me. He takes me hand and pulls me to the woods where he hugs me and lets me cry on his shoulder till I am okay.

"Let get going there may be more after us." I look at Ian who smile and shakes his head.

"Where are we going Ian?" Luke ask as we start to take off. Then all his eyes roll back and he hits the ground. I turn to look at Ian who grads Luke's hand and pulls him off the ground while I take his other side.

"We are going to Camp Half Blood It's safe there." Ian puts most of Luke's weight on his side as he start to walk to where ever he is talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. All right go the Rick. I used the words Luke said to Annabeth from the The Demigod Diaries. So please no hates if so tell me if you hate it than don't read it any more Just as long as you know percy jackson rocks thats all i care

Chapter two

Olivia Grates POV

Me and Ian made it to a pine tree with a gold blanket in one of the low branches, around the tree was a dragon. Had so many questions that my brain could not lock around what was going on.

"Is Luke okay?" I ask Ian.

"I think he passed out of shock. He'll be okay." Ian walks right to the tree and looks around think he was looking for someone.

"What is that? Where are we? What going on?" The questions just start to roll off my tongue.

"That is a dragon. You are at Camp Half Blood, and I'm guessing you just found out you're a demigod." A voice behind me makes me turn around so fast I fall to the ground.

"Here take me hand." A girl holds out her hand to me, I look up in to her gray eyes. I take her hand and she pulls me up.

"Annabeth, this is Lucas and Olivia." Ian says hold Luke up now that I let him go. I rush to his side and pull my best friend's arm around me to help hold him up.

"Come on lets go into the camp." Annabeth walks down the path passed the tree and Ian and me follow. We walk up to the blue house on top of the hill where there was a man playing cards with a man in a wheel chair and a black haired boy with a red haired girl was walking out of the house.

"Hey Annabeth." Says the boy and pulls her into a hug. She pulls his hair down and says something in to her ear. He looks up right at me and Luke. The man playing card stands up and walks inside saying something like not needing another Parry.

"What are your names?" Asks, the man in the wheelchair.

"Am not answering anything till you tell me what's going on, or till you fix Luke." I look them all in the eye.

"Luke?" The girl named Annabeth ask.

"He thinks to be called Lucas but that's not the point, can you wake him up or something please." I Look at the man in the wheelchair with begging eyes.

"Ian will you take Luke to the Apollo cabin." The man says,

"It's Lucas and I'm not going where till tell me and my friends what going on." Luke whispered over all of us.

"Luke you are okay." I walk over to him and hug him.

"Weirdest birthday ever." He laughs and pulls me closer.

"Tell me about it." I laugh harder.

"So will you tell us how you are now or will we have to bug it out of Ian." The guy with black hair asks.

"I'm Olivia Grates and this is Luke Walker." I say looking at my shoes.

"It's Lucas don't call me Luke." He laughs.

"Are you missing a parent of some kind?" Boy asks and is hit in the arm by Annabeth.

"Percy you don't just ask that." She says.

"I and Olivia are both have no dad." Luke says looking at me to make sure I'm okay.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask my temper starting to go up.

"It has to do with a lot. Your guys' fathers are a god." Annabeth says.

"You mean like that weird sports people right. Cause Olivia can't even walk on a flat surface without falling." Luke Laughs at the end when he sees my glair I give him.

"No, I mean the Greek gods." Annabeth says look at me.

"Olivia are you okay you look pale?" Percy asks. But his voice fells far away.

Lucas Walker POV

Olivia's eyes roll back and she starts to fall back. If you asked me how I moved so fast to catch her I have no idea. But right then I was just too worried that her head would hit the deck of the house. Within no time I had her in my arms before she can even hit the ground.

"Ian will take Olivia to the Apollo cabin and I think Percy wants to talk to you," the horse man says. I shake my head and hand Olivia to Ian. I look at Percy and he ways me over. We walk down the path, a bunch of people turn to look or stare at me.

"Why are they all looking at me?" I asked looking around me to see if anything it on me.

"You're new here." Percy says looking away.

"So why did you want to talk to me?" I ask hoping I did not already do something.

"How old are you Lucas?" Percy ask.

"13, today, why, what did that have to do with anything?" I ask.

"Just asking, Lucas look over your head." Percy says staring over my head. I turn my head upward and see a blue staff of Hermes. The sign soon goes away, but my hands are still shaking.

"What does that mean, Percy?" I ask but all I see is him just looking at me.

"Cool bother look we get a new bother. What's your name kid?" I look to see two bothers that look really alike, but one is taller than the other.

"Stolls this is Lucas, Lucas they are the Stolls. They are head counselors of the Hermes cabin." I see their eyes get wide at my name, but they quickly hide it.

"Why don't you show him your guys' cabin?" Percy says and starts to walk toward another cabin that looks like a little doctor's office.

"Wait, Percy will you come and tell me when Olivia is awake?" I yell after him. He waves his hand which I take as a yes. The Stolls then pull me toward what I guess is now my cabin with all the other Hermes kids.

"So how did you get here?" the taller one ask me as he sits me down on what I guess is now my bed.

"Olivia, Ian, and I pulled a prank and it turns out the teacher that found it was us, was well a monster." I wish that I was at home right now, helping my mom with her art supplies.

"Tells what the prank was." The shorted one ask. I saw both their eyes light up when I say prank. So I start to recap the day, if someone told me that this happened I would laugh I their face and walk away. But the Stolls looked at me with believing eyes.

"Well tonight the camp is playing catch the flag you should play." The older one that I now know is Travis spoke.

"I don't know." I looked at my hands what where they good for other than messing stuff out.

"Come on you can mess with the other team." The young brother Conner said.

"I guess but I would really like to go see Olivia now." I looked up at the two brothers. They nodded their heads and took me by my arms and pulled me to what I know is the Apollo cabin. We walk through the door and they pulled me to a blond haired man that was busy talking to a boy in all black.

"We brought our little brother to come see his girlfriend," laughed Conner.

"She my best friends not my girlfriend," I say just a little too loud that some people turned to look at me.

"They all say that." Laughed to blond haired that was wearing flip-flops snickered.

"Oh, come on Will stop messing with the kid and let him see his girl," said the boy behind him.

"Yes Nico." Will than pulled away from us and gave who I now know Nico a quick kiss on the lips. He then took my arm and pull me past beds till we reached Olivia laying on a bed with Percy sitting next to her in a chair.

"How is she?" I ask and sit down on her bed and move her hair out of her face.

"She's okay. She most likely pasted out from shock," explained Will smiling at me and Olivia. He then took both of the Stolls arms and walked them out the door.

"What are you doing here Percy?" I ask and run my hands through Olivia's hair.

"Wanted to see how she was doing." He looks and me then done at her.

"You know something Percy and I want to know what it is." I look out to meet the same eyes as Olivia how had I missed that.

"You do not need to know now Lucas." I Percy then moves his eyes to back at Olivia.

"Why do you and she have the same eyes?" I asked and look back down at Olivia.

"I'm guessing we have the say father." Percy smiled at his hands.

"Do all of the parents here go crazy after have a kid of the gods?" I lock my eyes on my fingers running through Olivia's hair.

"What do you mean?"

"My mom got agoraphobia right after I was born." I look up and I fill tears start to fill my eyes and quickly look down.

"No, most parents don't go crazy. I'm sorry about your mom Lucas." I hear Percy walk around the bed and put a hand on the top of my hair to mess it up. He lets out a sig and then walks over to Will and Nico and says something; they both look over at me.

"What the hell happened, I mean heck?" Olivia look up at me, "Are you okay?" I nodded my head and moved over as Will came over to look at her.

"You are lucky you did not hit your head when you fell, you're free to go now by the way." Will shakes her and helps her stand up out of the bed. I put my arm around her and help her walk around the beds and out the door.

"I can walk by myself Luke let me down." She reaches up to kiss me on the chin. I let her down but still watch her out of the corner of my eye. She smile and reaches for my hand to and pulls my arm around her shoulders. I laugh and pull her closer.

"What is going on today while I was out?" She look up at me and asked.

"While I found out who my father was." I laugh at her face of disbelief.

"Really who tell me?" She asked as she pokes me in my chest.

"I'm the son of Hermes." I Hug her and laugh.

"Cool that's why you steal so much." She pokes me one more time for good measure.

"Thanks Olivia I will get you back for that one." I hug her close as she laughs. "They are playing capture the flag, want to mess some stuff up," I add.

"Like what kind type of messing up?" I pulls away from me.

"Like something to keep us from being seen, because if you had to fight you would kill yourself walking." She hits me in the upper arm for saying that.

"Okay, maybe level eight smoke bombs maybe three of those, and we should try to fight a little." She smiles, and pulls me over to Percy who is talking Annabeth.

"Hey, Percy where can we get weapons to play capture the flag tonight?" Olivia asks.

Olivia Grates POV

"Follow me and Annabeth and we will show you." He takes Annabeth's hand starts to walk. We walk in to an arena, where people where fighting with their weapons, some stop to look at me and Luke. We walk past them and into a shed. We they pulled to door open I could fill my mouth drop they had all kinds of weapons lined on the walls.

"Wow" Luke eyed the walls.

"Which weapon would you like to fight with?" Percy looks right at me and then slowly moves his eyes to Luke picking up a dagger and then a bow. My eyes move around the room till I see a short sword with a curve in the middle.

"It's called a _makhaira." _Annabeth states as she hands it to me. She points to a blue stone at the bottom of the handle, I push down on the stone and the sword turns into a ring. I slide it onto my finger and it fit great. I turn to Luke who is still holding the dagger.

"Is that what you are going to fight with Luke?" Annabeth says and looks at Percy.

"I don't know it fills like it is calling my name, wow that sounded crazy." Luke laughs but eyes do not leave the dagger.

"Lucas knives are for the bravest and the quickest fighters," Annabeth's eyes fill with tears but she keeps talking, "They don't have the reach or power of a sword, but they are easy to conceal and they can find weak spots in your opponent's armor. It takes a clever warrior to use a dagger. Are you clever?" Annbeth whips tears from her eyes and looks at Luke.

"Not really but I see things in a different way." Luke takes the dagger and twists the handle in his hand and it turns into a thin necklace.

"Are you okay Annabeth?" Percy walks over to hug her and then we all walk out of the shed. Luke takes my hand and pulls me behind the shed and starts pulling thing out of his pocket.

"Let's make the smoke bombs shall we." Luke and my than start to make three level eight smoke bombs.

_break after dinner at the start of capture the flag_

We are in teams and me a Luke are on the same team, but I still have not got to know who my father is so they said I could fight with Luke's team. We both have the bombs and our weapons. When they yell go we run off till we get to the river were Percy that is fighting with the Athena cabin. He was making the water move to keep our team from passing. I pull a smoke bomb from my pocket and throw it right at him. He looks down at the bomb and as soon as his dose smoke goes everywhere. People were yelling and I pulled Luke a cross the river and into the other teams land.

We run till we get to the land where we can see the flag. Luke goes to take a step on the open land but I hold him back.

"There is most likely a trap give my both of the bombs." Hand me both of the bombs and I throw one to each side of the field. We hear yelling when the smoke fills the air. We run to the flag but by the time we go to grad it we are surrounded with people from the Athena team.

"Did you really think it would be that easy Olivia?" Annabeth ask. I can see the other from both teams in the field watching us.

"We hoped it would be." Luke says as he turns his necklace back into a dagger and I turn my ring. All of the people around us take out their weapons and I and Luke look at each other. Annabeth walks up to and point her sword at me, while all the other get into fighting poses. I close my eyes and try to think, but all I fill is a pull in my gut. I focus on that pull as the other team walks close r to us. I sit down on my knees and put my hands on the ground. They stop walking and I can fill all for their eyes on me.

"Are you surrendering?" Annabeth's voice ask but I keep my eyes still closed. Then I make my mind pull on the tug in my gut, and the Earth starts to shake and all of the people around us fall to the ground. I stand up with the Earth still shaking and look at Luke who is having no trouble standing. He walks over to the flag and pulls it out of the ground and looks at me. I look down at my hands that are pointing at the ground shaking, stop them and the ground stops moving.

"Olivia, look over your head." Annabeth says still on the ground. I look over my head to see a sea-green trident.

"I thought Poseidon was god of the sea?" I look over at Percy who ran over after the earthquake was over.

"He is also god of earthquakes Olivia," Percy hugs me. "I always wanted a sister."

"Everyone to their cabins we will talk about this in the morning." They man I know is Chiron. Percy takes my hand and pulls me to cabin three.

"You can have the bed above me," Percy says pointing to the bunk bed. "That one over there is for our brother Tyson and you may not want to one above him." Percy smile at my and goes to the little closet and pulls out some sheets and a blanket. He hands them to me and I start to make the bed.

"Thank you." I look down from by bed at him.

"I've always wanted to have a sister." He smiles and walks over to the door to close it.

"What am I going to do about my mom? She is going to freak out if I don't come home tonight." I ask looking at the sword ring on my finger.

"We can call her in the morning." He turns of the light and walks over to the bed and gets in his bad.

"Good night Percy." I close my eyes and let sleep take me, but not before I hear.

"Good night Olivia," from Percy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Olivia Grates POV

I woke up to the same dream again about something casing me but I never see it. I look around the room for a moment lost till I remembered where I was and what I was doing here. I jumped off the top an look at Percy and the bottom bunk bed, he was sound asleep. I quickly walk over to the window and look at to see the sun barely over the trees. I unlock the door and slip in to the cool morning air.

I walk around camp and look at all the different buildings and cabins. I look at all the different cabins and how they match the Gods. Somewhere really weird and others were just plan out cool. I Walked around till I was in front of a dark, creepy cabin.

"Can I ask why you are standing outside my cabin?" A voice asked from behind me.

"I'm sorry I was walking around and I thought it looked cool so I stopped to look." I say as I turn around to see a boy wearing mostly all black.

"You think cabin the Hades Cabin is cool, that is a first." The boy smirks a little and holds out his hand to shake. "I'm Nico son of Hades."

"I'm Olivia daughter of Poseidon." I shake his hand back and look at my feet.

"Nice to meet you Olivia and can I ask way my cabin looks so cool?" He steps back and looks me in the eye. I quickly look away and fold my arm together.

"I like the dark…. I think it looks cool I guess." I say not taking my eyes off my shoes.

"Well good I think it looks cool to right Nico?" The person that woke me back up, Will walks up behind Nico and wraps his arms around him. Nico glares at Will then stands on his toes to give him a quick kiss. I take that as my clue to leave and say a quick good bye to them and go on with my walk. I walk passed the arena where the Apollo kids were shooting arrows and other were sword fighting.

"HEY! Olivia!" I hear someone one yell over everyone else. I look around to see Annabeth and someone next to her waving me over. I run over and see the girl next to Annabeth with feathers braided into her hair watching two guys sparing.

"Piper this is Olivia and Olivia this is Piper." Me and Piper shake hands as the two guys walk over.

"You must be Percy's little sister I heard about." The tall Asian guy rubs my hair out of place. "I'm Frank and this is Jason." He says pointing to the blond haired male beside him. I smile and run my hand though my hair and shake both their hands.

"Who are your parents?" I ask wanted to know just a little.

"I'm Athena, Piper is Aphrodite, Jason is Jupiter, and Frank is Mars. Annabeth says and then laughs a my confused face.

"We are Romans." Jason explains and smiles.

"Cool, Annabeth can you show me how to call my mom I need to tell her sorry for not coming home last night."

"You can't call but you can Iris message her." She smile and takes my hand and pulls me to a little mist fountain. You throw this gold drachma in to the mist and say Goddess Iris please take this offering and show me whatever ever you need to see." I nod and take the coin and look at it as she walks away. I throw the coin in a say what Annabeth told me to say and watch the mist turn around till I see my mom sitting on the desk chair in her room looking at missing kids reports. It broke my heart to see my mom typing my name in to the little box.

"Mom?" She spins so fast in her chair it all most falls to the floor. She looks at the mist cloud and then smiles.

"You are at camp half-blood." She smiles and then starts to cry.

"Mom, what's wrong and how do you know I'm here?" I ask as she stands up from her chair.

"Your father wanted you to go there a long time ago, and I'm just happy you are safe." She smiles and turns around to turn the computer off.

"IS Luke there to dear?" She ask. I nod my head and she smile and walk up to the mist, "go have fun and stay safe." With that she smiles and waves her hand thought the mist and the picture goes away. I smile and stand up and look up to hear the bell for breakfast. I stand up and slowly walk to the patio thing where we eat, with tears in my eyes thinking about my mom.

Lucas Walker POV

I woke up to laughing in the back of the cabin. I slowly climb out of bed and tip-toe to the where the voice are coming from.

"Come on Travis we always do it when there is a new Hermes kid." A guy whines from somewhere in the group of people.

"Okay, okay what prank do you want to do?" Travis asks and claps his hands together. I soon realize that they were talking about me and laugh under my breath. I slowly walk over to my bed were there are some left over things from the smoke bombs I made with Olivia. I quietly mix things together till I got a black powder. I walked over to the little wall where I got hind behind and picked out a big stone that was on someone night stand. I tossed it over to my bed where it hit the post.

A _BANG_ went through the cabin. I said a cuss word and heard them all get quiet and said it again.

"Lucas, are you all right?" I heard Travis ask. I stood quiet, till I heard them all get back up and jog out of the room. Travis was the first to jog out and I throw the black powder all over him and guy beside him. All of them stopped in their tracks and looked at me.

"If you are going to prank me, make your plans a little quieter please I was trying to sleep." I smiled as all of them but Travis and the guy coughed out dust. "That won't come off for two or three days." I smiled again.

"I hate you so much little brother that I like you." Travis laughs and walks out of the cabin with the guy on his heal both say it better come off in the shower. Conner still laughing puts his arm around me and pulls me out the door with the rest of my brother of sisters.

We tell jokes or try to play small jokes on each other till the bell for breakfast rings and we all walk to the dinning thing. I look around from Olivia, but don't see her. I get food and give half of it to my father and sit down. I look around for Olivia and see her slowly walk to the plates for food and burn half of it and sit down. She slides the plate away and puts her head on the table and shakes. I could tell she was crying I gave the rest of my food to Conner. He gave me a worried look but, shrugged and took the food. I stood out and looked over at the big table; they were busy talking so I know I had I little while to talk to Olivia.

I walk over to her table I feel eyes of other campers on me but try not to think about them. I slid in next to her and put my arm around her.

"You okay Olivia?" I ask as she looks up at me.

"Just think about my mom and yours." She hugs me cries a little more on my chest. "I talk to my mom this morning."

"How is the sweetest lady in the world?" She smiles and whispers "fine" still hugging me.

"What are you going to do about your mom Luke?" She asks and hold on to my shirt.

"I don't know, I wish I did though." I sigh and kiss her forehead.

"Hey Luke you know you will get in a lot of trouble for sitting here right?" Percy says as he sits down in front of us.

"Yeah I was just leaving, see you later want to train?" I ask as I let go of her. She nods and smiles with her eyes still red. I stand up and walk out of the building with everyone staring at me or Olivia. I run down to the arena and sit next to the wall waiting for Olivia.

Olivia Grates

Percy sat down in front of me and started eating but not taking his eyes off me. I quickly look down at my uneaten food and start to find it very interesting. I could feel all the other campers eyes on me and feeling of being someone's thing to look at made me almost sick. I took about four bite of me food be for I got up to throw it away and run out of there as fast as I could.

I run past them and almost tripped over Luke sitting on the ground. The arena was pretty much empty thanks to everyone eating. I tapped me ring and Luke pulled his necklace, and we watched again as our weapons showed themselves. I took first attack with my sword; Luke quickly jumped away and went at me with his dagger. I jumped back and slid to my knees, I took a shot at his feet to make him fall to the ground. We both stood there on our knees looking at each other for a moment before he took another pose to attack me. I rolled behind him and jumped back to my feet. He jumped up and turned to run at me. I went too slid under his legs, but he twists his legs together and held me to the ground. He then put the dagger in the sand right beside me neck.

"Dead, I think." He gasped out.

"I believe so. Nice job." I smile and flipped him over. We then started to roll around laughing till we were covered in sand. Soon we pulled ourselves off the ground. He put his dagger into a necklaces and I put my sword into a ring. He put his arm around me and pulled me to somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked trying not sound to hopeful, about it being a prank.

"I want to show you a spot I found." He smiled and pulled me to the lake.

"I have already seen the lake." I smiled and laughed.

"I know, now come on this way." He laughed and pulled to a spot where there were many rocks on the shore. He walked on till me reached a rock with an opening big enough to crawl through. Luke got on his knees and crawled through the hole. I soon got on my knees to crawl into the hole too.

After about two times my head hitting the walls, we reached a large opening. It looked like a cave but with blue walls and all rounded. When I looked up it looked like the night sky and black with little spots of blue here and there. I thought it would be dark like what I had to crawl through, but I was light enough to see everything.

"How did you find this place?" I soon was able to speak after looking around the whole cave.

"I was looking around the lake and saw the opening, it looked cool so I crawled in and well found this." He throw his arms around in the air. I smiled and sat down next to him on the rocky ground. I pulled me knees up and wrapped my arms around them.

"Everyone liked to look at use this morning." Luke said lying down on the floor and putting his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, but thanks for coming over to see if I was okay." I smiled and lied down with my head on one of his arms.

"You're my best friend it's my job." I soon found my eyes closing and my brain tell me to go asleep. I did not sleep much last night to worried and disbelieving to sleep. I felt safe with Luke we grow up together, he made me feel safe.

"Go to sleep, I did not sleep last night either, let's take a nap okay." I smiled and let my eyes close to the sound of Luke weird snoring.

I woke up to drawing picture with dirt on the floor. I stood up and roll my neck around, I walked over to Luke to look at his picture. It was a well-drawn picture of him and his mom. I was humming a song I had heard before.

"What are you humming?" I asked make him jump some.

"You are my sunshine. I heard my mom sing it in videos before I was born. Then she got agoraphobia all because I was born." He voice turned in to a sound whisper at the end.

"It's not your fault." I said as I sat down next to him.

"If I was never born, my mom would be able to know her own name." Luke took his stick he was drawing with and run it through the picture.

"Things happen Luke, but it was not your fault. If you were never born I would have to walk this life alone, never say that." I put my arm around his shoulders and hug him. He smile and started to draw a picture of me, him, and Ian.

"What time is it?" As soon as I asked the question the bell of dinner rang through the camp. "They may have been looking for us all day, we need to go." I grabbed him hand and pulled him with to the opening. We crawled through and made it to the other side and run off to eat.

When we run into the dinner hall everyone's eyes were on us. Once again I hated it and went to hind behind Luke. We slowly walk to get food and burn half of it before we walk different ways to eat at our tables. I sat down in front of Percy and slowly started to eat, it was very hungry from not eating lunch.

"Where have you to been, we looked everywhere for you and him." Percy looked up him his food a little in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Percy all good see." I held up my arms to make a little peace. He shook his and went back to eating as did I. We slowly fell into a conversion about our lives and moms. All was good till someone at the main table drop their plates and everyone look that way. A red haired girl that Percy was talking to when I came here yesterday, had dropped all her plates and her eyes turned slowly green. Then smoke and bright green eyes happened and she was speaking in a voice I knew could not belong to her.

_Four of the same day_

_Will go east to stop a goddess _

_Two Roman and two Greek if you may_

_Before the solace _

_Stop before the humans see_

_The truth by the olive tree_

She then fell backwards into someone's arms and they took her out of the hall. Soon voices filled the air and then slowly died by someone hit the wood.

"If you all would be quite for a moment please." Chiron yelled over the other still talking. All the voice died and everyone look at him

"Four of the same day most mean they were born on the same day." Someone from the Athena table yelled.

"Maybe so, we can start their dose anyone here know they share a birthday as someone else in the camp." Soon about two pairs raised their hands, I looked over at Luke who was looking at me we both raise our hands at the same time. I heard people gasps looking at us.

"If the ones that raised their hands and the Cabin counselors stay all the other go to your cabins." Chiron said and walked out of the room with the counselors and the people that raised their hands followed him. Me and Luke walk in the back of the group till we came to a game room and they all lined around a Ping-Pong ball table.

"Okay say your birthdays and Jason I would like you to look around your camp for people with matching birthdays." Chiron said. Jason nodded his head and look at the three pairs counting me and Luke.

"November tenth," the first group said they were twins.

"April sixth," said the second

"May Twenty fourth," I and Luke looked them in the eyes.

"I know to guys that have May twenty fourth as a birthday. Son of Mars and son of Ceres, I will go call them here." Jason said as he and frank got up to go call them. I and Luke just looked at each other not saying anything. I could feel Percy's eyes on me but could not make myself look at him.

"All of you go to your cabins Luke and Olivia I want you at the big house before breakfast to meet the two guys they are calling." Chiron said as the rest of the campers walked out of the game room. I and Luke slowly walk to our cabins. We said goodbye and I went to lay on my bed. After the nap in the cave and the news we just got I was not going to sleep for a while.

I closed my eyes and thought of me and my mom making cookies for Luke's mom and him. I smile and let darkness over take me as I wished of sleep to come. The sound of Percy coming in mad me jump, but did not move to look at him. Before I went back to wishing for sleep I heard Percy say a quick pray to our dad about making me safe. I smile and let darkness take over once more.


End file.
